


an unusual circumstance

by pastalover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, most of the characters are mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I picked up what I thought was a stray on the side of the road last night and it turns out you’re a werewolf.  Um.  Can I offer you some pancakes?" au<br/>-<br/>Amethyst should really learn not to take random dogs home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unusual circumstance

Amethyst grumbled as she walked home at night, winter had set in and she was not enjoying the cold that had surrounded Beach City.

“Why are the winters this cold here, we live near a beach?” She thought out loud with hands shoved into her pockets. As she got closer to her apartment, a soft whining reached her ears that made her stop.

With a frown, she quickly looked around the area, she could see a cloud of breath coming from her mouth as she inspected the area. Deciding that she was just hearing things and becoming too cold, she turned to head back to her apartment until out of the corner of her eyes she spotted what looked like a blonde carpet leaning against a store wall.

“Uh... What?” Amethyst cautiously got closer and saw that the blonde carpet was instead, what appeared to be a blonde dog, a very large blonde dog. “Aw man...”

The dog was huge, even larger than Amethyst, it had curled up as close to the wall as it could to try and keep warm. It had looked up when she had come closer and Amethyst got a clear look at its unusually intelligent looking sky blue eyes. After looking her over the dog decided that she wasn’t a threat and laid its head back down.

Amethyst was immediately determined to take the dog home with her, she couldn’t just leave it out in the cold, plus it looked like a good alternate heater.

“Hey,” Amethyst cringed, why was she talking to this dog like a person? Oh, it opened its eyes and is now looking at her. “It’s pretty cold out here, so how about I take you to my apartment?"

It seemed to be considering what she said, ‘ _wait can it understand me?’_ Deciding not to delve further into that thought, she watched as the dog just shook its head and went back to not paying attention to her.

“Come on, I have food, a warm place…” Amethyst tried enticing but the dog stubbornly looked the other way. “Fine, just stay cold and catch hypothermia, see if I care.” She mumbled while hoping the dog found someplace warmer and continued to walk the rest of the way to her apartment.

As she got closer to the building, Amethyst became aware of a clicking noise and glanced behind her, the dog was walking a few paces behind her and _holy shit that dog is huge._ When standing, it was almost as tall as Amethyst, its head about the height of her shoulders. She started to become nervous, her building didn’t technically allow pets, so she began thinking of a way to get the animal to her room.

When they were closer to the door, she turned to the dog, a little unnerved that she could look directly in its eyes easily. “Okay, girl.” She got out hesitantly when she noticed that the dog was indeed a girl. “I have to find a way to sneak you in since we can’t really have pets, so stay.” Amethyst even held her hand out like she saw other dog owners do.

Surprisingly, the dog sat down and looked patiently at her. “Uhh, good girl.”

Amethyst quickly let herself into the building and reveled in the warmth that surrounded her. Looking around, she gave a sigh of relief as she didn’t spot Jasper by the desk, still questioning how she kept that job since she usually was found by the desk at odd hours.

Checking around one last time, she went back to the door and held it open. “Come one, come on.” She whispered to the dog as it walked quickly inside. “Now follow me,” she led the dog to the stairs, thankful that she was only on the second floor.

When she got to her door, she opened it and waited for the dog to go in first. Instead, it was looking at a door that was two doors down from her own. “No, that’s my neighbors, mine’s right here. Hurry before someone sees you.” Amethyst whispered angrily.

It almost seemed like she wouldn’t listen to her, but the door between them started unlocking and the dog quickly shot to Amethysts’ room. Praying that Garnet hadn’t seen anything, she greeted her. “Hey there Garnet, just got back and heading to bed now.”

Amethyst started sweating as Garnet stared at her through dark shades, ‘ _Does she sleep with those on?’_

“Hey Amethyst,” She finally responded, Amethyst letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Get some rest.”

Amethyst quickly nodded her head and started closing the door until Garnet’s voice caught her attention. “And make sure no one else see’s that dog, good night.” A small, mysterious smile was directed her way then the door was shut.

With her mouth hanging open in shock, Amethyst shut the door and locked it, confused as to how Garnet knew, almost positive that she hadn’t seen the dog. Shaking it off as her “future visions” that she claimed she had, Amethyst turned to see the dog looking in disgust at her home.

“Hey, I know it’s a little messy, but don’t look around like that! It’s not that bad!” Her guest gave her an unimpressed look and walked to her kitchen. Amethyst muttered under her breath as she looked around while heading to her kitchen. Her living room, that sometimes doubled as a dining room, was littered in soda cans and potato chip bags that she hadn’t cleaned up from when she and Peridot decided to play together on her Xbox, that had been a few days ago.

Putting her hair in a ponytail and shrugging indifferently, Amethyst went into her kitchen and looked in her fridge. “Well, I think I have some meat somewhere in here.” She rummaged through her fridge and found leftover steak that she wasn’t too sure how old it was and some cheese and turkey slices for a sandwich, setting a reminder that she really needed to buy more food. Putting the steak on a plate and into the microwave, she set about making her sandwich while glancing at the dog watching the carefully steak in the microwave.

Now that they were under light, Amethyst could see that the dog was covered in short blond fur and still very large, too large to be a dog, _‘maybe a wolf?’_ She seemed to have very wolf-like features, too much to be a dog, but she just shrugged and turned back to the bacon; she planned to take the dog... wolf... animal to the shelter tomorrow anyway, they can deal with the specifics there.

When the microwave went off she carefully pulled it out and set it down in front of the dog while jumping up and sitting comfortably on her counter. Taking a bite, she watched with fascination as the dog ate.

She seemed to be trying to take small bites which Amethyst thought was pretty hilarious. “Just eat like this,” Amethyst then shoved the rest of her sandwich in mouth and started chewing quite loudly.

An unimpressed look was shot in her direction but she decided to take her advice and ate the entire thing in one bite. ‘ _Those are some pretty sharp teeth.’_ Not wanting to think how she could have her throat easily ripped out while she sleeps, Amethyst put the plate in the sink and decided that it was pretty late since she wanted to leave as early as possible to take the animal to the shelter.

“Come on, time for bed.” Leading the way to her room, started casually stripping, throwing her shirt on a pile of clothes in the corner. Her pants and underwear soon following, feeling a little uncomfortable sleeping nude with an animal in the room and with winter setting in, she found a pair of pajama pants and a shirt that had a faded design on it.

Turning to face the dog, she found her laying on the ground, facing away from Amethyst with both eyes covered. “Okay… Let me brush my teeth then I’ll get you some blankets.”

Brushing her teeth, Amethyst wondered how she was going to get the dog outside the building without being spotted. ‘ _That’s a problem for tomorrow me_.’ She thought shrugging her shoulders. Upon returning to her room, she found the dog curled up on her bed, “That’s fine too.” Not that upset by the intrusion.

Turning off her lights and crawling underneath her covers, she felt warmth touch her back and drifted off with the sound of the others breathing.

* * *

 

Amethyst woke up slowly, taking her time in becoming accustomed to her body waking up. Stretching, she realized that she was alone on her bed; sitting up, she looked around for a mass of blonde fur but couldn’t find any.

Walking around her apartment, she didn’t spot the dog anywhere and became confused. ‘ _She couldn’t have left, could she?’_ Going to her door, she turned the knob and was surprised that it opened. She looked around as if expecting the dog to be roaming the hall.

Closing the door, she inspected the lock and knob for scratches or bite marks but couldn’t any. ‘ _That’s really strange,’_ deciding to put the dog out of her mind since it wasn’t a problem anymore, Amethyst got dressed and headed out to the bakery where she worked. Garnet sometimes worked with her, but she mostly worked at the gym down the street.

As she was walking down the hallway, Amethyst ran into her other neighbor, Pearl. Standing at 5’10 with long legs and short peach dyed hair, Amethyst may have developed a bit of a crush on the ballet dancer.

“Yo, Pearl.” Amethyst noticed that she had bags under her eyes and faint scratches on her arms. She became curious as to what could have caused them and slightly worried that Pearl had gotten hurt. Pearl looked hesitant as she stopped unlocking her door and glanced down at her.

“Good morning, Amethyst. Have a good night?”

A little stunned that she was continuing the conversation, it took a little longer than usually for Amethyst to respond. “Uh, yeah, actually I did.”

Pearl nodded her head then quickly opened her door and headed inside. “That’s good, I better be going, goodbye.”

Standing in confusion at the conversation, Amethyst walked out and barely acknowledged Jasper’s own halfhearted wave. Going over the brief conversation in her head, Amethyst wondered why Pearl had said more than her usual ‘good mornings.’ ‘ _Usually she greets me than continues on like I’m not even there, wonder what changed.’_

Arriving the bakery, she quickly got to work. The day going smoothly with no difficult customers and Amethyst wondering about the dog. Night came and closing time with it, locking the place up, she walked back to her home when she saw the dog sitting by the corner of her building. Shocked at first but quickly running up to the dog, Amethyst saw that she was covered in dirt.

Running to the dog, Amethyst quickly assessed if there was any cuts or scratches. “Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

The dog shook its head and just nodded to the door; deciding that she’ll do a thorough examination in her apartment, Amethyst opened the door and she found Jasper sitting at her desk playing on her 3ds.

A little startled but not by much, she waved as she received a muttered “Yo,” from the buff woman. While walking to the stairs, Amethyst tried to think of a way to get the dog inside. When she came to the stairs, she noticed an emergency exit. ‘ _Well that’s convenient.’_

Praying it wouldn’t set off an alarm and that she would have to explain that she was using it to let in a large dog. Gently opening the door and pumping her fist in the air when no alarm went off, she quickly looked around for a rock to prop the door open. Putting one in place, Amethyst went around to the front and saw the dog still sitting there.

Deciding that now would be the perfect time to become pull a prank. Walking as quietly as she could, noticing the dog seemed to be half asleep, she swiftly grabbed her body and backed away as far as she could as fast as possible. The reaction was instantaneous and funny as hell. The dog jumped a few inches in the air and let out the highest squeak that Amethyst had ever heard.

Knowing that Jasper was just inside, she had to resort to kneeling on the ground and wheezing as soft as she could which probably sounded like she was dying. After her laughing fit had calmed down and she was reduced to a few chuckles, Amethyst looked up to see the dog facing away her head turned away.

Still chuckling, she tried to apologize, “Come one, you have to admit that was pretty funny.” All she got was a huff and an eye roll. “Are-are you pouting?” A low bark and shifting further away from her was the response. “Aw, come on. I’m sorry.” Amethyst pleaded as she stood up, the dog looked her up and down then walked up to her and licked her cheek.

Wiping away the saliva, Amethyst absentmindedly patted the dog's head and lead her to the back door. “Jasper is just inside so stay quiet.” Kicking away the rock she used to prop the door, she and the dog walked up the stairs and made it to her door without anyone problems.

“Okay, now we need to get you cleaned up because I am not having you sleep on my bed like this.” Grabbing a few extra towels from her closet, she led the way to her bathroom. It was already small to begin with, but with the addition of a large animal about as big as Amethyst made it seem tiny.

Dumping the towels in the sink, she was able to maneuver the dog into the tub, making her sit while putting a towel on the floor. When everything was in order, Amethyst turned her shower on, which allowed a spray of cold water to start hitting the dog. A yelp was heard and scrabbling as the she tried to get away from the water.

“Shit, sorry,” Amethyst turned the nozzle down so it would warm up and so the pressure wasn’t as hard. When it became warm enough, the dog cautiously got back under the shower and Amethyst started scrubbing the dirt that she saw. It took a little longer than expected, but the dog seemed to be enjoying it, relaxing underneath her hands as they scrubbed through fur.

“I gotta give you a name if this is to become an ongoing occurrence. How about… Sunshine, because of your fur?” She started shaking her fur with water flying everywhere, “Okay, okay, that’s a no from you. Hmm, what about _Alta_?” Not about to mention that it just meant tall in Spanish, she was pleasantly surprised when she got a nod for the name.

“Alright, well I think we cleaned off all the dirt, you can step out now.” Amethyst turned off the shower as Alta stepped onto the towel and shook her fur. “Hey now! Wait until I have a towel at least.” She grumbled, an indifferent human-like shrug was all she got when the water stopped flying everywhere. Rolling her eyes, Amethyst grabbed a towel and dried Alta the rest of the way.

Throwing the towel on the floor, Amethyst went to her room and changed into her pajamas, deciding that she could stay up late since she knew Garnet would be working the bakery tomorrow. She started making herself pasta while putting the last of the steak in the microwave. ‘ _I have to get food for this dog if I plan to let her stay longer than intended.’_

She put the steak on the ground and watched as Alta consumed the food. “You look a little thin, I’ll get more meat for you so you don’t look like you’re half-starved.” Turning around and fixing her own food on a plate, she immediately dug in and polished off her food. Out of the corner of her eye Amethyst could see a look of disgust directed her way, electing to ignore it, she picked up the plate off the floor and put it in the sink.

“All right! Since I don’t have to go to work tomorrow, I can stay up. I’m going to play some games, you can sit with me or roam around, whatever you want.” Heading to her Xbox, she set up to see if Peridot was online. Glad that she was, she invited her into a game of Portal 2 since she was not feeling like being yelled at by kids, plus Amethyst liked messing up on purpose to get Peridot riled up.

With her headsets in, she snickered at the first “mistake” she made and Peridot’s voice on the other end calling her a ‘useless clod’. Alta had decided to join her and had laid down next to her, but eventually joined Amethyst on the couch with her head in her lap. Putting her hand down to occasionally pet the head in her lap, she became focused on the game, giving her commentary here and there.

Night soon became dawn as the sun peaked up, Amethyst not having moved from her spot and had kept her eyes glued to the game. Peridot had called it quits at the 3 a.m. mark, talking about how she had to get some sleep for the day she had planned with her girlfriend. Having scoffed Amethyst told her not to do anything she wouldn’t and went for a shooter game to keep herself awake. As the sun peeked up into the room, Amethyst yawned and glanced down at Alta in her lap. Instead of finding her new found pet, she saw her neighbor Pearl, naked, laying with her head on Amethyst’s lap.

Being sleep deprived and going off some snacks she had found lying around, Amethyst wasn’t that sound of mind and let a surprised yell while standing up. Pearl dropped on floor with a startled shout, seeming to notice where she was and covering herself. Amethyst quickly got a blanket and threw it at her, a blush completely covering her face.

“Uhh... You want some pancakes?” Amethyst asked as soon as Pearl was covered with the blanket, it seemed the only thing her mind could come up with to say in a situation of finding out a dog you took in two days ago is actually your neighbor. Pearl nodded her head and Amethyst swiftly went to the kitchen and distracted herself from this weird setting.

* * *

 

Amethyst watched nervously as she and Pearl ate pancakes, after going to her room and lending her clothes that she hoped would fit; waiting for an explanation to the situation, now awake enough to not let any comments escape her mouth.

“So...” Pearl started, having eaten only a few bites, “I’m a werewolf.”  Amethyst choked on a piece of pancake she had been eating, really should have been expecting a blunt answer.

After coughing and clearing her throat, Amethyst asked, “Umm, uh... how?”

“Oh, it’s a ‘family condition’, I guess.” An indifferent shrug followed, “It’s always passed down from the mother and there’s not a guarantee that the child will be a werewolf. You usually turn as soon as you hit puberty, but I did not, unfortunately, my sisters did and constantly flaunted it. I seem to have been a late bloomer, for whatever reason and changed two nights ago. The first few times you shift you can’t control it and I had not been expecting it to happen so suddenly, so I could not enter the building until you showed up and helped me.” Pearl had looked up when she finished explaining her situation and all Amethyst could focus on was, “You have sisters?”

Pearl rolled her eyes, but Amethyst swore it was affectionately, “Yes, they like to go by Blue and Yellow although they have lovely names.”

Nodding her head, Amethyst thought she had the situation down, “So, you can know shapeshift into a werewolf, but can’t control it.” She completed the sentence with another bite of pancakes.

“Well… yes.” Pearl affirmed and looked off in thought.

“Uhh, you know, you can stay with me until you get control of it.” Amethyst offered nervously, not sure what to offer for the new werewolf. A shocked look came over Pearl’s face she waved her hands in front of her as if to wave off the comment.

“No no no, I possibly can’t impose...”

“It’s alright, I think I’m kinda used to Alta’s presence anyway.” A nervous laugh escaped her, trying to get flustered.

“Oh, well, thank you,” Pearl had ducked her head at giving the complement and ‘ _oh no, she’s cute when she gets embarrassed_.’ Finishing off their pancakes with a lighter atmosphere, Amethyst led Pearl to her door and stood outside as Pearl looked down at her. “Thank you, really.”

“Like I said, it’s nothing,” She waved nonchalantly, “Also wouldn’t want Jasper to think that you own a pet.”

Pearl laughed at that, “No we wouldn’t,” Seeming to make a decision, she swiftly bet down and kissed Amethyst on the cheek. Frozen at the contact, she almost didn’t hear the murmured, “See you tonight,” and the door was shut.

Amethyst smiled as she dazedly walked back to her room, speaking quietly to herself. “I should bring random dogs home more often.”


End file.
